Double Trouble
by ms. nick jonas
Summary: I already posted this but accidentally deleted it. This is "The Davenport Twins" by ClarisseLaRue-DaughterOfAres. Chapters 1-5 are hers. I take over starting at chapter 6.
1. Chapter 1

"Spike! Come on! Don't you see that we're going to be late for school?" cried out Chase Davenport who was standing next to his identical twin. "Yeah, okay? So we'll be late? What's the big deal?" Spike replied. "Come on you two, Adam, Bree and Leo are waiting. I have a important meeting to go to." said Donald Davenport to his twin adopted sons.

"Fine." Spike finished his cereal, put his bowl in the sink and grabbed his book bag. Chase was already half-way down the driveway to Donald's luxurious van that could carry all seven of them. Adam, Bree, and Leo were already in the van playing on either their phone or Daven-pad (Davenport was really full of himself) which was basically a tablet with Davenport Industries logo on it. The only 2 seats that were left (As Tasha always sat up with Donald and whenever she wasn't there they were not allowed to sit up front.) were right next to each other. Everyone else was seated like this:

Donald Empty

Chase Spike

Adam Leo Bree

Chase and Spike hated sitting next to each other and whenever they did they always got into a fight about it. "Spike, if you hadn't taken all morning to eat your bowl of cereal then we wouldn't be sitting next to each other right now!" said Chase to Spike. "I'm sorry Chase, wait no I'm not. I can't help it if you forgot to wake me up." replied Spike. Chase always woke Spike up, so when Chase's alarm didn't go off this morning Chase was 30 minutes behind. "I didn't forget! My alarm didn't go off. Obviously, you made it to where we would be late for school!" Both of them argued away until they got to school. "Okay guys we're here. No training after school but I would like to see Chase and Spike after school. Directly after school." said Donald to everyone.

 _Chase's POV_

I hate whenever Spike gets me into trouble! I seriously can't help it if my alarm clock was tampered with. Spike most likely did it so then I'd oversleep making him oversleep as well. "Spike, thanks for getting us into trouble! Not to mention, Parent Teacher Night is only a week away. I think you remember what happened last time." "Oh yeah. Getting grounded for 2 months was so worth seeing Perry's stupid face." "That was also the time were we were all grounded for using Mr. Davenport's invisibility cloak." "Well, yeah. I'm guessing that you want it to go perfect." Unfortunately, you read my mind." Chase said sighing as he walked to his first period

The twins were identical, having the same hair style, eye color, and hair color. Somehow they always wore the exact same clothing as if they wanted to look identical. Knowing Mr. Davenport if they ever got their own room, they would probably be sharing until they could get along.

Today the twins were wearing a red t-shirt underneath a dark aqua plaid shirt. They had greyish jeans and red high top converse sneakers. "Wow! My idiotic younger brothers have done it again. Dressed almost exactly alike!" True. The only way to tell them apart is by their bookbags. They were the color of their force-fields. Chase's was ocean blue but Spike's was orangish red. "Bree, seriously! I am so tired of you saying that every day!" said Chase and Spike at the same time. "Seriously? Chase/Spike stop it! Quit mimicking me! Ugh!" again they spoke at the same time.

"Okay you two! Quit your whining and go to your class. This may be a free hallway but around here, I call the shots. You know, if you are still whining about thinking and dressing alike, Lady Locks and Squat-mug then you'll have detention!" said Principal Perry to Chase and Spike who were still telling the other to shut up. When they heard that, Chase and Spike shut up. But Spike for other reasons. "Sorry Shoulder-Pads but even if you give us detention we wouldn't be able to attend. You see our dad needs to see us directly after-school because somebody made us late because they forgot to wake me up. So again, sorry Sports Bra but if you assign us detention we won't make it. But no worries. Your detention is always fun!"

"Well Squat-mug, you just earned detention. And because twins are impossible to separate, you can expect Lady Locks to show. But instead of my normal 3 hour detention, we'll make it an hour. Besides, you will be in trouble when you get home anyway. Just gives your parents a reason to ground you!" She wrote out a detention slip for each of them. Both of them said 'Disrespectful'.

"Thanks Spike, you've gotten us detention! Now we are going to be in a whole lot more trouble!" Just then the bell rang. "We'll finish this conversation after-school, Chase." said Spike as he walked off to his class. Chase followed seeing as they had all their classes together.

 _After Detention_

Spike and Chase walked in through the door at 4:30 an hour after school had let out for the day. "Where have you two been? You were supposed to be home an hour ago!" said Davenport when the two walked in. "Well if Chase had woke me up when he was supposed to then we wouldn't have been arguing in the hall making Perry angry at us. She gave us detention after I told her that we had to be home today after school." "Oh so it's my fault? You were the one who called her Shoulder-Pads and Sports Bra!" "Chase, you may be the smartest person alive but you can be the most annoying person around!" "Well Spike, your bionics are to be aggressive and guess what, they fit you perfectly because your a HUGE JERK! YOU GOT US OUR DETENTION! YOU KNEW THAT SHE'D MAKE ME GO WITH YOU BECAUSE OF US BEING TWINS. AND SOMEBODY TAMPERED WITH MY ALARM MAKING ME NOT BE ABLE TO WAKE YOU UP EARLY ENOUGH! NEWSFLASH: I'm NEVER talking to you again."

Chase then tried to storm down to the lab to be caught by Adam. "This is what I wanted to talk to you two about. You each have been annoying each other to wits end! Until you two can get along, no bionics or cellphones. Also no tablets or TV. And now comes the part I think Bree and Adam will like. You're getting your own rooms! The bed are designed to recharge your chip while you're sleeping. However, Chase, Spike. Until you two get along, you're sharing a room."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Getting Past Their Differences?

Davenport Twins Chapter 2

"Chase! Spike! Come on guys wake up!" said Bree to her annoying younger brothers, Spike and Chase. They were in their room gathering their things for school. "Bree! We are up! We'll be down in a moment!" called Spike.

It was a week after the horrible news that the twins would be sharing a room until they could get along had come. Tonight was Parent Teacher Night and was the time the teachers came up with excuses on the different things they did. Whether it was not turning in homework (Spike), texting in class (Bree), making weird comments (Adam), getting on teachers nerves by getting to class late (Leo), or finishing the teachers sentences (Chase) all of the Davenports (and Leo) knew to be as good as possible the week leading up to the event.

"Don't forget Donald, parent teacher night again. And you're going." said Tasha Davenport to her husband. Donald just sighed knowing there was no hope of getting out. "Okay Tasha, I'll go. But if your guys' teachers tell me one bad thing like Spike not turning in his homework, Bree texting in class again, Adam interrupting the teacher and making weird comments about the subject, Leo being late to class again and getting on the teachers nerves and Chase interrupting the teacher and finishing their sentence then you'll be grounded for as many days as its happened for."

"Joy! I'm going to be grounded for at least 2 weeks! I haven't turned my homework in for the last week! Oh course who can blame me? 2 pi times 8930? Come on seriously? Im not some genius." muttered Spike to Chase. They were now on speaking terms but still didn't get along.

"Now, Chase, Spike, I have seen you two improving on getting along. So if you get a good report from your teachers then you'll get your phones and bionics back. If not, you can wait until your grounding is over."

"Great! Until we get along completely, we can kiss our bionics and phones goodbye." Chase muttered to Spike.

Bree started to giggle when she heard what Chase said due to being right next to her. Davenport was too busy talking with everybody else to notice her giggle.

"Okay guys, just go to school. I'll take you. Donald has a meeting in Bakersfield. His last meeting was closer but he'll be back by 6 for Parent Teacher Night. He's taking his self-driving car." said Tasha to Adam, Bree, Chase, Spike and Leo.

Adam, Bree, and Leo grabbed their stuff while Chase and Spike sat down to get at least some breakfast. "Chase, Spike, you've got to go. You have to start getting down here faster." said Donald to them. "Now if you hurry, you may get to eat before class in the school cafeteria. Now go."

Chase and Spike left the house after grabbing their stuff for school and walked down the driveway till they got into the van. Again the only seats left were next to each other. Adam, Bree and Leo were anxiously waiting for their outburst of hating whenever they had to sit next to each other. "Guys! Where is my before school entertainment? This is the only thing that keeps me from running out of school every day, the thought of you beautiful thought out fights!" said Adam to his youngest brothers.

Chase and Spike looked at each other when he said this. _Why haven't we started fighting yet?_ They both thought. They noticed they were wearing the same clothes again but didn't care. "I have absolutely no idea why. And yes I know that we are saying the same thing and I don't care on little bit." they said at the same time. "Okay Chase, I guess we can get along but that doesn't mean I'll be all nice. I'll be nicer." "Works for me!"replied Chase to his slightly younger brother.

"Wait, you two are wearing the same clothes again?"said Bree to her youngest brothers. They were wearing grey high tops, faded blue jeans, a light blue t-shirt with plaid white and light blue shirt ( **Crush, Chop and Burn Outfit** ).

 _Before The Bell Rings_

 _Spike's POV_

"Chase, we are so going to get into trouble. There is no way Davenport will let us get our cellphones and bionics back after he hears what has been going on here at school." I said to Chase as we walked out of geometry. "Hey Chase! Hey Spike. Tasha just texted me to tell you that she'll be picking us up after school today." "School ends in like 5 minutes. Why did she just text you now?" asked Spike. "It was actually like an hour ago but you two were already in geometry."

 _No One's POV_

When the bell rang 5 minutes later Chase and Spike walked out the door and into the school's parking lot. "Hey boys. I have never seen you get to the van so fast. You now get to pick where you want to sit." Tasha was a bit surprised when Chase sat right next to each other yet happy. Finally Chase and Spike were getting along.

"I spoke with Donald earlier after his meeting. He wants you two to know you don't have to keep staying in your room. He'll give one of your own room while the other keeps the room." By this time, Adam, Bree and Leo were in the van ready to go home. They heard what they could choose and wanted to know their answer. "Oh yeah, Bree, Adam, you get to keep your own room." Bree and Adam fist bumped and Bree said "Yes! I love the comfort of my bed! It's so soft!" Adam nodded agreeing with her.

"Tasha, don't prepare another room. We're fine just the way we are."said Spike with his slightly older brother agreeing by nodding his head.

"Okay. Just tell Donald that when he gets home." Tasha said pulling into the driveway.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Homework Help

Chapter 3 – After Parent Teacher Night

 **AN: CHAPTER 3!**

"Okay. I admit that Parent Teacher Night went well." Donald said to Tasha as they walked in thru the door. "But," looking over at his 4 bionic teenagers and only stepson "Bree, no phone for a week. You don't need to text in class. Adam, you're surprisingly not grounded but stop interrupting your teacher. But no video games for the weekend. Spike, until your grades come up because of you not doing your homework, no video games, no phone, no tv and no computer unless your doing your homework. Chase, when you're able to not interrupt your teacher for a whole week then we'll talk about getting your phone back. Also, same as Spike for a week. And Leo, same as Adam but no Pig Zombie marathon next weekend. Stop being late to class. Now because Chase and Spike have finally gotten along, I'm giving them back their bionics. But you're still grounded."

Everybody but Bree and Spike were happy that they had gotten off easily. Bree could not stand not having her phone and Spike was upset that he couldn't play his video games. Chase was a little upset for not having any technology for a week unless he was doing his homework but he was fine.

On Monday when Chase and Spike got home from school Spike was directed to the dining room table to do his homework. And his homework was hard to him because of him not being his genius brother. Sure, they took the same classes but that didn't mean that he was a genius. He decided to save the hardest for last, math. So he started with his English homework which was to read the first chapter of _To Kill a Mockingbird by Harper Lee_ and write a short essay on what it was about. He read the chapter. "Wow, I never thought I'd say this but this book seems really good!" Spike muttered under his breath.

He pulled out his laptop (after gaining permission from Davenport to use it) and typed:

 _To Kill A Mockingbird by Harper Lee_

 _Chapter 1 Essay_

 _What is_ _ **To Kill A Mockingbird**_ _'s first chapter about? Did you like it?_

 _To Kill a Mockingbird's first chapter was about a girl named Jean Louise Finch who goes by the nickname 'Scout'. It talks on how her older brother Jem who broke his arm a few years earlier. She also talks of her family history, like on how her ancestor had fled England to leave the religious views at the time. I honestly never thought I'd say this about a book but I really liked it._

 _Spike Davenport_

He decided it was good enough after making sure that the spelling and grammar were perfect and he printed it out. He pushed his laptop in front of him and got out his history notebook. He was supposed to write down notes about Ancient Egyptian mummification.

He flipped through the section of mummification. He wrote down all of the things he thought would be important. Now it was time for math, his weakest subject ever. Chase, the math genius just happened to come downstairs at that moment. He saw Spike doing his homework and saw his struggling with the 1st problem. It had been close to 3 hours since Spike started his homework and he had started on his math last, staring at the first problem for nearly 20 minutes before Chase came over to help him. Tasha had started making dinner 10 minutes ago so dinner would be done within 40 minutes.

"Here, let me help you." Chase said sitting down next to his brother. "Chase, you don't have to." Spike said shaking his head but within 20 minutes Spike had 5 problems done with a trick that Chase showed that help remember the multiples of 7.( _see trick at the end of this chapter)_ By dinner time he was done.

"Spike, I must say, I'm impressed that you finished all of your homework before dinner time. If you keep this up. I might just give you back what you want earlier." "Thanks Mr. Davenport. But I wouldn't of finished the time I did without Chase's help." Spike replied.

"Well, after dinner what do you say we go see a movie?" said Tasha. "Sure!" was heard around the table.

A/N

07 14 21

28 35 42

49 56 63

To see how to do this trick go to YouTube and look for Magie Math for 7's.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The Fight of the Science Project

It was a week after Chase had started to help Spike with his homework. Since then they had done their homework together, finishing in half the time.

All was good until they heard the news. They had to do a science project. So when they got home they asked the same question at the same time to Donald Davenport. Their Science project wasn't due for a month but they both wanted to get it over and done with.

"Hey ! I was wondering if you could help me with my science project." they both said at the exact same time. After that it was a war on who would get the help of . First it started nice and simple doing little things for him. Spike would ask him he needed anything and would say what he wanted. Chase would ask him if he needed anything a hour later and would tell him to get him something or do something.

Then things escalated one day to a whole new level. This is how it happened.

 _Chase's POV_

It was a Saturday with birds chirping, sun shining, and breezes whispering. But that was about to change. I woke up 20 minutes earlier than I usually did. I walked into the kitchen to prepare Mr. Davenport breakfast when I saw Spike already in the kitchen mixing pancake batter.

"Chase? What are you doing here! You shouldn't be up for another 20 minutes!" he said when he heard sound. I had completely forgot about Spike. I didn't think to look to see if Spike was still asleep.

Everybody else was still asleep. But that wouldn't be like that for long. I walked into the kitchen and started to make my breakfast for . An omelette. I had mixed the eggs and scrambled them into an omelette. I then took some pepper and put it on the omelette. Then Spike said but practically yelled "What are you doing? I'm making him breakfast! You can do your science project yourself! You are the genius!" Waking everybody up. "Shut up Spike! You are gonna get both of us into trouble! It's 7 am in the morning! A Saturday Morning!" I yelled digging my hand into his mixing bowl with the gooby pancake mix. I then shoved in his face with everybody (Adam, Bree and Leo since Tasha was doing a broadcast out of Mission Creek. And was a very deep sleeper.)watching me. Adam clapped along with Bree but I didn't pay attention. Spike spit out the pancake mix into the sink and then took one of the eggs and threw it at me. I dodged and the egg hit the floor behind me. But then I picked up the frying pan and swung it like I was the batter at a baseball game flinging the omelette towards Spike's face. Spike took his pancake batter and got a spoon and flung pieces of the mix towards me.

I took the orange juice dumped the whole thing on top of Spike and said "You look a little bit thirsty. Here, let me help you out." Spike then got the milk and dumped it on me. "Right back at you Chase." But I still wasn't done neither was Spike. He grabbed my favorite Cereal (Cheerios) and dumped the whole box on me. "There you go! A human sized cereal bowl!" he yelled. Right when I was about to throw his favorite cereal (Frosted Flakes) on him, Mr. Davenport came in and said "What in the WORLD is going on here!" Adam,Bree, and Leo told him everything on how we started a food war just so he'd help us with our Science Projects.

"Thank you now you 3 start to clean this up. I know you were just watching but by watching and not telling me by waking me up means you are also guilty but not as much. Now Chase, Spike. Go get cleaned up. Then I want to talk to you two."

 _No One's POV_

Chase and Spike walked up to their bedroom and got cleaned up taking turns in shower. After about 20 minutes they were ready and they heard a knock on their door. "It's open." They said together then glared at each other. Donald walked into his twin son's room for the 1st time since he gave it to them. Their room was divided in half with Chase on the left and Spike on the right. Chase's side of the room was neat and orderly while Spike's side was messy and chaotic.

"You two have to start getting along. What happened this time? Who insulted who and who decided to get revenge?" Spike stared at the ceiling while Chase explained what was going on. "It started a week ago when we both asked you to help with our science projects at the same time."

"You see, you never let me say what I was going to say." replied Donald. "Sorry about that Mr. Davenport" they said. "Well, I was going to say I'd help you both! But firstly, you are so grounded!" The twins who had finally sat up from looking at the ceiling (Spike) or staring at posters on the ceiling (Chase) slumped back down.

-DavenportTwins-

A month later both boys walked out of their classroom holding a piece of paper with their grade on it. One had a B. The other an A. I'll let you figure out who got what.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Bullied?

~Chase Gets Bullied~

Chase walked carefully down the hallway hoping not to run into his bullies. He didn't tell anyone that he was getting bullied because he didn't want to seem like a baby- especially towards Spike.

While he hoped his luck would hold, he was caught up in thoughts and accidently crashed into one of his bullies, a jock named Brad. " _Who do you think you are punk?_ " seizing Chase by his collar, Brad stated threateningly. "Let- let me go!" Chase said hoping to be quiet enough so no teachers would hear the little "scuffle" as the Jocks would say.

"No way nerd. Where's your pass?" said Brad. "What pass?" Chase asked them. Another jock came up holding a wad of cash from other students. "Principal Perry authorized a new system. The football team gets to collect money. For her."

"What's your price?"Chase asked them. Brad and his friend, Mark, laughed in a very deviated way, "Kid- your the child of Donald Davenport whose a billionaire. We want $200 in cash for entrance. Another $250 for entrance to let's say, 5 classes a day, No more."

"I don't get a huge allowance. Besides, I have 8 classes to attend. And $50 per class?"

"That's where you got it wrong punk, 5 classes a day, 5 days a week before a new fee." Brad said.

Brad seemed to finally have gotten smarter because he was actually doing math- a class he had failed for the last 3 years.

"Well, since you don't got no cash, I guess we just gonna have to say you are skipping classes!" Brad opened his locker and swung Chase in who had still been hanging from his collar.

He shut the locker door before a disorientated Chase could leave the locker. He slipped the lock back on, locking Chase inside.

~Chase Gets Bullied~

Spike was worried, Chase hadn't shown up yet and Chase had never missed school, except when he was sick.

"Davenport, Chase" called. "He'll be here!" Spike said. "I'll keep it blank, Davenport, Spike"

~Chase Gets Bullied~

When Chase woke up from him passing out from being slammed into the locker. He pushed on the locker door in the dim light. "HELP! HELP! HELp! HElp! Help! help…." Chase called rattling on the locker door. He was so tired and it felt like he had bruised- or worse, fractured a rib. The air was getting thinner and he couldn't breathe as well as he would of liked. Couldn't anyone hear him?

~Chase gets Bullied~

Spike was getting extremely worried. Chase hadn't shown up and 1st period was almost over with. There was absolutely no way his identical twin would be able to have the guts to skip class.

"I see that Chase still hasn't arrived. I will be marking him absent." "He's here! I'm his twin brother! The last place I saw him was at his locker. He had to use the bathroom and he never arrived to this class! Can I please go search for him?"

"No. You may not!" the teacher said grumpily.

"Why not? He might of gotten hurt or kidnapped."

"Nobody would be stupid enough to try to capture a kid on _school_ grounds." the teacher said sniffling. The entire class was looking at the exchange of the two.

"Oh really?" Spike challenged. He swiftly turned around and ran from the room, going to search for his younger brother.

"You have earned yourself detention Mr, Davenport!" the teacher yelled. "I don't care!" Spike yelled back.

~Chase Gets Bullied~

Spike searched through every hall-way, closet, and bathroom but he still could not find his brother. "Chase, where are you?" he muttered. He heard a very muffled, "Help, someone, anyone-" before it drifted away. Spike, with his bionic hearing was able to hear perfectly. "Chase? Is that you?" he called. When he got no response, he quickly raced down the hallway where the voice had come from. he found his way to Brad Crocket's locker was. It had clearly been slammed closed and he could see a small amount of Chase's clothing caught between the door. He quickly opened it to find a very bruised Chase. "Chase!" Spike said.

It was clear that Chase was unconscious, most likely from lack of fresh air and the many bruises. He quickly pulled out his phone and dialed a number that he knew by heart. "Mr. Davenport- Chase, he's in trouble! He never showed for Algebra this morning so I kind of risked expulsion to look for him. I found him in Brad Crocket's locker! GET HERE QUICKLY!"

He was able to get Chase out of the locker but wasn't able to carry him all the way to the office. By this time, it was time to switch classes. However, the only ones that had actually wandered into the hallway were Adam, Bree, and Leo.

"Hey Spike. Oh my god WHAT HAPPENED TO CHASE!" Bree shrieked. Spike quickly explained what had happened. "Brad Crockett is _so_ not getting away with this!" Adam said furiously. No matter how much he liked to throw Chase around, they were brothers and Adam wasn't going to let anyone hurt his little brother.

~Chase Gets Bullied~

Mr. Davenport walked quickly into the office, "I'm here, let's get him home guys!"

A few days later, Brad Crockett was stuck in the hospital with several broken bones, in need of a liver transplant (courtesy of Bree), and had so many bruises, he looked like a giant purple grape that had rolled around in mud for 2 weeks. He had been expelled by Principal Perry with Mr. Davenport offering her 1 million dollars and was not going to be going to college on a scholarship (especially because the college he wanted to attend was owned by a friend of Donald's). Things were great. But Chase was in a coma due to lack of oxygen and had suffered from major internal bleeding. He had slight brain trauma from when he was shoved into the locker and had broken half of his ribs. He was going to be okay, but nobody knew when he would wake up.


	6. Chapter 6

_This chapter is loosely based off of Red Band Society with Charile's character in a coma,but still knows what's going on around him. This show was unfortunately cancelled after only one season._

Chase didn't know where he was. Everything was white. It looked like he was in a hospital, but there was nobody around. Suddenly it sounded like someone was talking to him. At first he couldn't tell who it was. It sounded like his twin brother Spike.

"Come on bro. You have to wake up. I don't know what I would do without you. You're not just my brother, you're my twin. My partner in crime. I love you Chase. I can't live without you."

Adam, Bree, Leo, Donald, and Tasha wacthed Spike trying to talk to his twin. It was heartbreaking to see him trying to bring Chase out of his coma. The nurse came in and told them visiting hours were over and only one person can stay with him. It went without saying that Spike would be the staying overnight.

No one said anything thing on the way home. Adam and Bree when to their capsules. Leo went to his room. Donald when to his office to work on his lasted inventions. Tasha went up to the master bedroom.

* * *

Spike woke up with a startle. He thought he felt someone squeeze his hand. He looked at his brother. "Come on Chase. I know you're in there. You've gotta wake up." He flelt it again. He heard a groan. He looked up. He watched as Chase slowly open his eyes. spike quickly called a nurse. The nurse quickly came in and checked on Chase.

"How are you feeling?"

"I ace all over. Mostly my head."

"That's understandable. This will help." The nurse said as she began to put some pain killers in his IV. "This will help you get some sleep. Your parents will be called first thing in the morning."

With that she left the room. Leaving the two boys alone for the night.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 Recovery

Mr. Davenport woke up to the sound of his phone ringing. The doctor told that Chase had woken up around Midnight and he was free to go home in the afternoon. He quickly woke the others up and they headed to the hospital.

When got there Chase and Spike where both packed up and ready to go. Donald checked Chase out as Tasha and Spike helped him to the car. Once again the twins choose to sit together. By the time they got home Chase was asleep with his head on Spike's shoulder. Adam carfully picked him up and carried him to his and Spikes room. He gently laid Chase down in his bed and tucked him in before going back downstairs. Spike got in to his bed as well and finally got the much needed rest he need for not being able to sleep for the past few nights, to worried about his twin brother to get much sleep.

* * *

Chase would have to stay home on bed rest for the next two weeks. Mr. Davenport worked it out from him to still have his classes through visa webcast. It felt weird for Spike to be in class without Chase sitting next to him. He actually had to focus on his work and listen to his teachers. He was so ause to using Chase as a study guide. Not to mention he was wondering how his little brother was the the bell rang and Spike quickly when to his locker and got his things. He was in the car ready to before Adan, Bree and Leo even left their soon as they got home ran up to their room. He found Chase laying in bed sleeping. He signed and when down to the basement for training.

Training was wired without Chase. It usually when: Adam with Bree and Chase with Spike. Then Chase with Bree and Spike with Adam. Next Spike with Bree and Chase with Adam. Finally they would all four fight against each other. As soon as training was over Spike when upstairs to be the Chase who had just woken up a few minutes before training ended. Soon Tasha brought up some dinner for both Chase and Spike. Spike refused leave Chase alone unless he had to.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8-Conjoined Power

A few weeks later Chase was back on his feet and ready for training with Spike on their new ability. While on recovery the twins had unlocked a new ability called "conjoined power". It allowed they to each use one different power together to use two powers at once. For example Chase could use his force field while Spike used molecular kinesics without overwriting their chips. It took a few times for them to get it to work right, but soon they got the hang of it and where having fun using to mess with Adam, Bree and Leo.

Soon however they would be having to use it on a mission.

* * *

It started off as normal afternoon. Adam, Bree, Chase, Spike and Leo where all down in the lab doing their homework when suddenly the mission alarm went off. Mr Davenport came running in. He when straight to the computer to see what the mission was. The mission was at a hospital in Chicago. There was someone who was pretending to a doctor giving people flu shot to prevent them from getting the flu. When in reality he was giving them a strong dose of the flu itself purposely to get people sick. Donald was worried that the kids might get sick if they when on this mission. But they where already geared up, ready to go and out the door before he could say anything. He quickly joined Leo at hise computer desk.

He watch as the kids, but mostly Chase and Spike, work to capture this evil doctor. Chase was using the force-field around all the patients while Spike was using molecular kinetic. They only problem was neither of them where pretecting themselves. The evil doctor pulled something out of his pocket and throw it on the ground. Soon smoke filled the the room knocked them out. Bree quickly ran and caught the guy before he could get away. She and Adam quickly grabbed Chase and Spike and left as soon as the police arrived.

The twins woke up on the way home. Everyone was happy with a successful mission. However Donald was worried when both Chase and Spike when to bed early. Claiming to be tried for the mission. He didn't understand how this mission could have worn them out. They have been on much harder mission and come back fine. He was worried they might have gotten sick from being in the hospital so long.


	9. Chapter 9

_Sorry for the long wait. My internet connection has been on and off for the past few days becuses of all the crazy rain we've been having._

Chapter 9-Bionic Flu

The next morning everybody when downstairs to the kitchen for breakfast. Everyone that is expected Spike and Chase. Mr. Davenport though that was weird. Especially with Chase. He was usually the first one wake. He never slept late. I better go check on them he thought.

He when in their room only to find them both pale with flushed cheeks and beads of sweat dripping on their foreheads. Just as he had worried, they both had gotten sick from the mission they had gone on. As he was leaving their room, Tasha was coming to see what was taking him so long. He quickly explained they the boys were sick and would not be going to school. Tasha when back downstairs and took the others to school on her way to work.

* * *

Once the others were gone Donald when back to check on Chase and Spike. Both of them have a fever of 102. He chuckled. They just always had to do everything together he thought as he when to get them medicine for their fevers and sore throats he knew they would have basiced on their swollen glans. His thoughts where interrupted by the sound of one of them throwing up. He went to their room and saw that only Chase was in bed. This told him that it was Spike who was throwing up.

Just as Mr. Davenport was about to go check on him, Spike came out of the bathroom looking white as a ghost. As if on cue Chase sprang up for his bed and ran to the bathroom. After helping Spike get back to bed, he went and helped Chase get back in bed as well.

He gave them both some Tylenol. Then he went down to the lab. He decided that he if he was smart enough to come up the all the investigations that made him rich, than he was smart enough to come up with a cure for flu.

After doing research on a cure for flu, Donald found a home remedie for ful that might be worth trying. He mixed together honey and aloe vera, he then added this mixture to some hot water, and brought it up to the boys.

Chase and Spike nearly gagged on this disgusting mixture, but Donald kept making them drink it. By the end of the day both of the twins where feeling better. But they both agreed that they would never drink the mixture again.

 _A/N any ideas for another chapter._


	10. The end

Chapter 10- Sweet Spider-Man 16.

October 15, 2011.

Today was Chases and Spikes 16th birthday. Donald, Tasha, Adam, Bree, and Leo where planing a spider-man themed birthday party. They where both huge spider-man fans. Spike try to act cool about it even though everyone knew he was just as big of a fan as his twin brother. Plus Chases new glasses made him look like Peter Parker.( _Billy Unger recently got a super cute pair of glasses and he rocks the Peter Parker look)_

Mr. Davenport had a huge surprise for them. He had managed to get them tickets to the premiere of the Spider-man movie in Hollywood. Adam, Bree, and Leo teamed up to get them tickets to comic con in San Diego. Plus tickets to Disney land.

They were currently on a double date with their girlfriends. Chase's girlfriend was named Stella. She was the only girl in the after school computer club. She was really into video games and wanted to be a game designer. Spike's girlfriend was named Mandy her real name was Madeline, she hated it and if you tried to call her that she would break your neck. And she was captured of doing it to because she had a black belt in karate. She was the only girl on the schools soccer team. She was also the capital of the team. The team was undefeated for two years in a row. Spike was at every game. Attendance was mandatory. Spike wouldn't admit it, but he was slightly scared of her.

* * *

A few days later Chase and Spike where packing up for their trip. The airplane would be leaving at 7:30am. And they had to be there two hours early. So they would have to leave the house at 4:00 in the morning. The boys already know they won't be getting any sleep tonight. The flight was going to be 4 and a half hours long so they would be sleeping there.


	11. Arthur Note

Ok I'm ending this story here. I do have plans to do a Double Trouble 2. It will be one-shots, mostly about Chase and Spike either fighting or somehow getting along. Adam, Bree, and Leo will be in some of them, but they will be more of recurring characters. Not sure how long that story will be. Just gonna go with the flow.

I also got an idea of do a story of Chase and Spin. Spin is going to be Chase's sidekick. Kinda like Batman and Robin. I feel this could really work. Especially with Chase. Batman and Robin don't have super powers like the other superheroes do. They just use natural abilities and special gadgets. So I could work it out with Davenports gadgets.

I'm sad that Lab Rats will be ending. It's the last decade show on Disney channel/Disney XD. All the other shows and movies are so lame now. Billy Unger is supposedly going to be Siderman in the up coming Siderman movie. I'm going to be following him to see what's the next show or movie he will be in.


End file.
